Schemes with Love
by Althe
Summary: Bakura and Marik set off in a plot to take Yami's millennium puzzle, but the tables turn and now Yami's off in a plot for revenge on his one and only love: Seto Kaiba.
1. Running its Course

**Schemes with Love**

**Chapter One: Running its Course**

_Warning: Contains yaoi and minor mature content_

--------

Marik brushes the bangs away from Bakura's eyes with his Millenium rod. Their eyes are locked on one another. Not even the glare of dusk's light streaming through the window breaks their gaze. Marik runs his finger along Bakura's cheek to his chin, feeling the boy's delicate skin with his finger's cold touch. The white-haired boy responds to nothing; only his locked gaze tells Marik he's paying attention.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Marik says, tapping his rod playfully on Bakura's other cheek.

"Funny you say that when you have me tied to a bedpost," Bakura remarks, wriggling at the ropes binding his wrists and ankles.

Marik chuckles as he swings himself around so that he was sitting beside Bakura rather than on top of him.

"I recall someone trying to kill me the last time he wasn't chained."

"Likewise. I don't suppose you'll be handing my millennium item back anytime soon?"

"What, this?" Marik reaches into his shirt and draws out Baruka's necklace. This sparks a reaction from him.

"You son of a-"

"Now, now," Marik purrs, tucking the necklace back underneath his shirt. He stands and steps away from the bed just as Bakura violently tugs at his restraints, but to no avail. "You'll get it back when you cooperate."

"We have the same objectives you bastard, what more do you want from me?" Bakura hisses, flinching as the ropes cut into his skin.

"I want everything done my way. And don't worry," Marik adds, climbing on top of Bakura, "as long as you're close to me, you'll still have most of your powers." Marik presses himself close to Bakura, enough so that they can both feel the Millenium ring against their chests. For a moment, Marik can feel their unified beating hearts. He pushes away from Bakura.

"Whatever. Just untie me already. These ropes are making me bleed."

Marik leans towards Bakura's wrist and licks the wound, tasting iron on the tip of his tongue. Bakura gives an involuntary shiver. Marik stares down hard at Bakura, but he now refuses to return the gaze. This gives reason for Marik to smirk as he continues to lick the wound clean.

"Stop," Bakura mutters, with less conviction than his previous demands.

"Mmmmm." Marik lowers himself so that he's face to face with Bakura. They lock eyes once more, both unblinking.

Finally, Marik unties the ropes. Bakura breathes a sigh of relief, rubbing his wrists gingerly. Marik sits comfortably on top of Bakura, using his dominant position to pin Bakura down once more.

"What is it now?" Bakura asks.

"We have a very messed up relationship Bakura," Marik remarks, pushing Bakura's hands into the pillow. It's Bakura's turn to smirk as he suddenly pushes Marik off and pins him down on the bed. They're now in reversed positions, Bakura's face is right up close to Marik's.

"What else is new Marik," is the last thing Bakura says before the two embrace.

Sunlight dies down, revealing diamonds gleaming in the navy blue sky. There are no outside noises to mask the groan of the bed or the sudden gasp of breath. Darkness paints the room. There is no exchange of conversations. Suddenly,

"Ow. Don't use my rod on me you sick bastard."

-----

Yami wakes up, dazed. The stars and moon dimly light his room with a translucent glow. He was dreaming about something he can't remember anymore. The vibration from his cel phone that woke him starts to vibrate again. He checks his texts, squinting at the concentrated light emitting from the screen. Both texts are from Seto, the first saying:

_Are you awake._

And the second:

_Call me._

Yami blows out a sigh, rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes as he presses Seto's speed dial. The phone rings twice before he's greeted by Seto's voice.

"What took so long?"

"Seto," Yami moaned, "It's three in the morning. What's wrong?"

"I've finished the 3.01 version of the dual disks and I need to test them out."

Yami restrains himself from hanging up.

"And this couldn't wait until morning because..?"

"Don't be stupid Yami. I'm presenting the final product tomorrow morning. I've sent a driver. He should be arriving at your door in ten minutes."

"Right," Yami mutters, shutting his phone. He rolls to his side, letting out another sigh.

Seto wouldn't admit it, but Yami can tell he was excited and wanted to share his happiness with someone. That someone is Yami. Pity that someone couldn't have been Mokuba. That would have given Yami another five hours of sleep.

He slips into his leather pants, enjoying the coolness on his skin. His clock beeps to 3:20am. Kaiba owed him for this. Big time.

The black car idles at the side of the road by the time Yami steps out into the warm night. He slides in and the driver immediately turns out of the street and onto the main road. Despite the late hour, people still roam the streets, coming out of nightclubs or 24-hour coffee bars. Nightlife isn't extremely exciting in Domino City, but it's still present nonetheless. Yami's tempted to stop the driver to grab a cup of coffee, but resists, remembering Kaiba's impatient tone of voice.

Yami's awoken by the car's sudden halt. He'd dozed off for five minutes, and felt like he could for another 20. He thanks the driver as he climbs out, slamming the door behind him. The front entrance automatically unlocks with the sound of Yami's voice activation code. Just as he closes the door behind him, he is greeted by footsteps. It's one of Kaiba's butlers.

"Follow me sir. Master Kaiba awaits your presence in the tea room," the man says, beckoning Yami down the end of the hall.

The man leads Yami towards the very last door and waits for Yami to step in before closing the door silently. Kaiba sits in an overstuffed lounge chair, staring out the high wall window. He makes no acknowledgement of Yami as he takes the seat across from Kaiba. Yami watches him expectantly, taking note that there are no duel discs in sight.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Yami asks.

"I think this relationship has run its course."

Yami quirks his eyebrow. Kaiba continues to stare out at the distant city lights, making Yami wonder whether Kaiba had said anything at all.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Yami," Kaiba responds. He closes his eyes as if it were a chore. The chair squeaks as Kaiba stands, heading for the door.

"Now wait a minute here," Yami says, standing up as well, "what are you talking about Seto?"

"Don't call me by my first name Yami. The driver should be waiting to take you home. Now leave." Kaiba's hand is on the doorknob, but he makes no attempt to exit the room.

"This definitely could have waited until the morning," Yami snaps, stomping across the room towards Kaiba. He grabs the hand on the doorknob and turns Kaiba so that they are face to face. "Now explain yourself before I-"

"Like I said," Seto retorts, shaking Yami's grip off, "the relationship has run its course. You have nothing more for me and I have nothing more to give. Now," Kaiba opens the door and motions for Yami to exit.

Yami stares at Kaiba's extended arm pointing out the door, out of Kaiba's life. He then turns his gaze to Kaiba, whose eyes are unrelenting. Even with his powers, he can't penetrate the man's heavily guarded mind. Without another word, Yami leaves.

The air outside doesn't feel so warm anymore. Yami resisted the urge to curl up in his seat. Just as the driver turns back onto the main road, Yami motions for his attention with the wave of his hand.

"What is it sir?" The driver asks, slowing the car down and pulling over to the side of the road.

"Take me to the 24/7 Duel Dungeon."

"Are you sure sir? That area of town isn't safe at this hour."

"It's fine," Yami reassures, "I don't think I'm that safe right now either."

----

Seto closes the door to his bedroom, throwing his long overcoat down on the dressing room chair before plopping himself on his double king-sized bed. Even on his feather mattress, he still feels a heavy weight pushing at his chest. He turns to his side, only to be greeted by Mokuba's pudgy face and fat hair.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ Mokuba," Kaiba yells, jumping out of bed.

"Sorry bro," Mokuba says half-heartedly, propping himself on his elbows. He rests his chin in his hands and kicks his legs up and down on the mattress.

"What? What is it?" Kaiba asks, sitting himself down a good foot away from his younger brother.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, now go back to your room. It's late."

Mokuba frowns, rolling himself towards Kaiba. He stares hard at his brother, but it does nothing to break his icy gaze. Kaiba's eyebrows furrow and Mokuba knows its time to leave. He hops off the bed and scampers out the door, leaving it open. Kaiba gets up and gently closes the door, noting Mokuba skipping down the stairs, which is the opposite direction to his room. Whatever. The kid can think for himself.

Ending their relationship at 3 in the morning is probably on the assier side, but Kaiba isn't known for kind antics. He wanted it that way. Catching Yami off guard so that he could say nothing.

Kaiba tucks himself into bed, but he doesn't sleep. He stares at the high ceiling, waiting for sleep to come. He never knew how big his bed was until now. He can still feel Mokuba's body imprint on the mattress underneath his feet. His hands stretch out and he feels the dents of Yami's body along his fingers. He quickly pounds at the feathers then smoothes it down so that there are no remnants of the past. The sun peeks through the satin curtains and Kaiba's still staring at the ceiling.

----

**Next chapter: Love's a witch (minus the 'w' and add a 'b')**

_Thank you for reading! Please review! I feed on constructive criticism and lovely comments =)_


	2. Life's a Witch

**Schemes with Love**

**Chapter Two: Life's a Witch (minus the w and add a b)**

_Warning: This is a yaoi fic._

--------

"Have you seen Yami lately? I haven't seen him all weekend," Tea remarks as she sips her milkshake. Joey and Tristan sit across from her, downing their burger meals.

"Nope," Joey manages to say through a mouth full of fries, " 'aven't seen 'im sin Frida-"

"Joey, just eat your meal," Tea sighs, holding her hand up to block the flying pieces of half eaten fries from hitting her face.

"I stopped by the game shop yesterday, but gramps says he hasn't seen him either," Tristan says. He casually swipes a handful of fries from Joey's plate and munches on them.

Joey wipes his hands with his crumpled napkin and slips his cel phone out from his back pocket. After punching in Yami's number, he sips his root beer and he waits for the other end to pick up. Just as Joey's about to close his phone, he hears a muffled greeting.

"Yami? Where the hell are you? I've been trying to reach you all day and yesterday," Joey says, waving Tea away as she tries to snatch the phone.

"I'm at the Duel Dungeon." Yami's voice is barely audible with the heavy static roaring in the background.

"The 24/7 Duel Dungeon? What the helll? You've been there all weekend?"

Yami says something, but it's drowned out by the loud static. Suddenly, there is a click and the other end is dead.

"The 24/7 Duel Dungeon? Why would he go there? That place is known to hoard crazy obsessed dualists with no lives," Tristan says.

"Whateva, let's just go get our bud before he turns into more of a wreck than he sounds," Joey says, picking up his cleaned plate and dumping it into the waste bin. The other two quickly follow suit and they head out the door.

After the ten minute taxi ride, the trio arrives at the stone building with the purple neon sign flashing, DUEL DUNGEON. Underneath are the numbers 24/7 in radioactive red. If you didn't know better, you'd have thought they gone to an S&M club. They step down the stairs towards the wooden front entrance. Low bass music is rumbling from behind the door. Joey opens the door for Tea and Tristan, slipping in himself as the door swings shut behind him.

The long rectangular room is lined with duel tables along the walls and in the centre. Faded posters cover the walls with the newer ones roughly pasted over them. At the back, there is a washroom sign graffitied over so that the man symbol had a dick and the woman prominent boobs. Handfuls of duelists occupy the tables. The man behind the counter to their left is heavily focused on his computer. He doesn't even look up when the welcome mat sings of their arrival.

They immediately spot Yami's hedgehog hair at the back of the room. He's fully concentrated on his duel with a gangly hooded teen.

"Yami?" Tea gently places her hand on his bony shoulder, but he doesn't respond.

"I cast Dark Magician," he mutters, placing another card face under.

"Yo, Yami, you don't look so hot. You look as if you haven't slept in months," Joey notes, crouching down to get a full look at Yami. The bags under his eyes make him look like a scrawny panda. His cheeks are also slightly hollowed. Yami continues to concentrate on the game. Even the emo teen ignores the other three's presence.

Tristan picks at the small pile of coffee cups and chip bags on the floor beside Yami. He glances over at Tea who returns his concerned look with her own.

"Yami…did something happen?" Tea asks.

Yami tosses his Celtic guardian into the grave pile before responding.

"S-Kaiba broke it off with me."

"What?!" Joey and Tristan slam the table in outrage while Tea covers her delight with a hand over her mouth. The hooded teen glares at them while he adjusts his cards back to their proper place.

"Don't worry Yami. That jerk Kaiba doesn't deserve you. You deserve better. You deserve someone who'll care and appreciate you," Tea rambles on as she wraps her arm over his shoulders. "Someone who'll love you and support you. Give you love that no man- especially Kaiba- can ever give you-"

"Tea, I don't need that bullshit right now. You're almost dead," Yami notes to the teen, flipping his change of hearts card over. The boy flinches at this. "I attack your life points directly with your own beaver warrior."

"Hey dickwad , you don't have to say everything you do out loud. I'm not blind."

"That's what she said."

"What?"

"You're dead," Yami says, immediately taking the boy's deck and shuffling through the cards. He takes out the gate guardian and tosses the deck back to the boy.

"Hey, that's not fair man. Rematch," the boy retorts.

"Life's a bitch kid. Get used to it," Yami replies, motioning for him to leave.

"What's up your ass?" the teen mutters, storming out of the room.

Yami shuffles his deck and looks around the room.

"Anyone else want to duel?" he calls out, but no one responds. They all keep to their own duels, consciously ignoring Yami's curt glares.

"Yami, what's gotten into you? Snap out of it man, Kaiba isn't worth this," Joey says, pulling Yami up by the arm. Yami pulls back, sitting himself back down.

"No Joey. Life isn't worth it. It gives you the best thing in the world only to take it away before your eyes. You'd think there would be reason to this devastation, but no. There is none. Life's just telling you it's a big fat bitch with the humour of a ring worm."

Tristan sits across from Yami, eyeing him carefully.

"Well, this isn't the solution to your problem. You've had your sulking, now it's time to move on," Tristan says, pushing the deck away from Yami's focus.

Yami stares at his deck for a moment before pushing himself up from the table.

"Tristan, your right. It is time for me to move on," Yami says slowly. He turns around so that he's facing the other preoccupied duelists and the clerk. "Attention everyone! I hereby retire from this children's card game forever! If any of you want my prize-winning cards, please visit my grandpa's game shop where they will be sold at ridiculous prices. Supply and demand bitches."

No one responds to his announcement, but it does stir quite a commotion from Tea, Tristan, and Joey.

"That was NOT what I meant Yami. Don't be crazy! Duel monsters are your everything!"

"No Tristan. Duel monsters mean nothing to me. I don't want to be affiliated with anything he does. Especially duel monsters. Now let's get drunk. I'm thirsty."

"Okay," Tea quickly responds, following Yami out the door.

"Jesus, we better follow him before he does something stupid," Tristan sighs, grabbing Yami's discarded cards before heading out the door with Joey.

--------

"Master Kaiba, there is someone at the door for you."

"Do they have an appointment?" Kaiba asks, keeping his focus on his computer.

"Ah, yes. They say they are the representatives from Konami."

"Konami? I don't remember discussing anything with Konami. Send them in."

The butler leaves and promptly returns with two scrawny men in suits. Kaiba continues to type furiously on his computer. He doesn't look up until one of the two men approaches and says, "Greetings Kaiba."

A tanned purpled eyed man with overgrown hair grins at him in front of his desk. Kaiba narrows his eyes at him, noting the white haired man at the far right behind the other.

"You're not from Konami," Kaiba remarks, closing his laptop and standing up from his desk.

"No, we're not," agreed the purple-eyed man.

"Leave before I call the-"

"That won't be necessary," interjects the white-haired man. Kaiba looks over at him cautiously. He swears he's seen him before somewhere. They both look very familiar, but Kaiba can't recall where.

The purple-eyed man reaches behind him and pulls out a golden rod. It's then that Kaiba realizes who they are. Before Kaiba can make any move, Marik points the rod at Kaiba.

"I wouldn't do anything irrational if I were you Kaiba," Marik says, waving the rod mockingly in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"Simple," Marik replies as Bakura swoops behind him, "you."

Suddenly, everything goes black for Kaiba.

--------

Yami chases down another beer as Tea continues to ramble on and on about how he can do so much better without Kaiba. He watches as Tristan and Joey fool around with the duel monsters deck he had just disowned hours before. He feels nothing, probably too numb from the alcohol invading his body. He downs another beer and pops a new one open just as Tea starts snuggling close to him.

"Well?" Tea asks, making small circles on Yami's thigh with her finger.

"Well what?" Yami mutters, keeping his lips firmly placed on the rim of the beer bottle.

"Why not try dating me?"

Yami chokes on his beer, accidently knocking the bottle down onto the floor. Tea quickly picks it up before more beer spills out. Tristan and Joey pause for a moment and look over at the two curiously.

"Yami, are you okay? What happened?" Tea asks. As she's about to place her hand on his shoulder, he pushes it away.

"Tea, no offense, but I'd rather get drunk and sleep with a nutless monkey than go out with you. You're just not rebound material." Yami wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He sees the tears forming at the corners of Tea's eyes and instantly regrets his words.

"And I don't want to use you as rebound material," Yami hastily adds, "You're my friend and I value friendship more than anything in the world."

Tea's smile returns as she rubs her eyes dry.

"You're right Yami. We're friends- best friends. This isn't worth ruining our friendship over."

Yami breathes a sigh of relief but holds it when Tea suddenly faces him.

"Besides," she says as she gives him a quick wink, "I'll be back the moment you're over Kaiba."

Yami gives an involuntary shiver and moves towards Tristan and Joey. The two are still preoccupied with Yami's duel cards. Now they're stacking them together to make a house. Yami pulls out his vibrating phone and answers the anonymous call. A low digitalized voice greets him.

"Go to the docks at midnight if you want to save that which is most precious to you."

"And what might that be?" Yami inquires.

"It's the person you care most about in this world."

"Sorry, I don't have such a person."

There is a pause at the other end. Then,

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Not even Seto Kaiba?"

"I don't care about Kaiba."

There's another pause. Yami can hear a muffled conversation in the background. The same digitalized voice comes back on.

"Isn't Seto Kaiba your lover?"

"Nope. Not anymore he's not."

"Jesus, when did this happen?"

"About 72 hours ago."

Yami hears more muffled conversation.

"Look," he sighs, "You might as well kill him now because I'm not going to give you whatever it is you want."

"Get the fuck away from me." It's Kaiba's voice. Yami feels himself tense and his knees buckle. He stumbles and sits himself down at the dining room chair.

"Kaiba?" He finally manages to utter.

"Yami? What sick joke is this?"

"I don't know. You tell me. Who's with you?"

"Marik and Bakura you moron. Who else would want to mess with you-"

There is a beep and the other line dies. Yami stares at his phone momentarily before shutting it off and tossing it on the couch.

"Who was that Yami?" Tristan asks, focused on stacking the fourth level of the house of cards.

"Yeah, you're not looking so hot again," Joey notes, gingerly placing two cards together to make a triangle structure.

Yami shakes his head, grabbing his half finished beer and finishing it before tossing it in the bin. Tea watches him with a scrunched face, but he makes a clear effort to steer clear from her. Yami doesn't need another-

"Yami, was it Kaiba?" she suddenly blurts. He cringes at this question. "You don't deserve that jerk! You need someone who appreciates you, who cares about you, who knows your true value and is willing to-"

"Give their all when they're with you," Yami finishes, fishing through the cooler only to come up with melting ice. He lets out an exasperated sigh. "I'm fine Tea. I just need some time alone."

"Uh, Yami? There's a call for you," Joey says, holding up his cel phone for him. Yami quirks his eyebrow, but takes the phone. He holds it to his ear and hears low static from the other end.

"Hello-"

"Here's the deal," the low voice rumbles, "Kaiba's going to die if you don't come to the docks at midnight. Whether you like it or not, his life lies in your hands. Oh, and bring your millennium item"

_Surprise there, _Yami thought, rubbing his temples.

"Can we meet at Johnny Coffee instead? The docks are a little far out for me."

"This isn't negotiable Yami."

"Well you're not offering something worth while Bakura."

"It's Marik."

"Oh. Sorry. The digitalized voice kind of threw me off."

There's a few clicks and then Marik's voice answers Yami.

"Is Johnny Coffee 24/7?"

"It closes at 1."

"Very well," Marik replies, "We shall meet at midnight."

The phone dies.

--------

**Next chapter: Fail**

_Thanks again for reading! Please r&r!_

_Hm…I wonder…are these scenes even humourous? Anyways, next chapter, we're going to see the real conflict between Yami and Kaiba!_


	3. Fail

**Schemes with Love**

**Chapter Three: Fail**

_Warning: This is a yaoi fic._

------

Bakura shakes his foot in curt taps as he lounges in one of Johnny Café's dining booths. Kaiba sits across from him. His arms are folded and his legs crossed. Both make no effort to strike up any friendly conversation to pass the time. Marik approaches the two with a tray of coffee in his hands. He hands Bakura a cup as he takes the remaining cup for himself.

"I don't see how this is going to work." Bakura says as he blows delicately at the steaming cup of coffee.

"Look. You two stay here while I collect Yami's millennium item from the other end of the room. When the transaction is complete, Seto Kaiba will be returned to Yami and then you and I will leave on my oversized motorbike," Marik responds impatiently, sitting himself beside Bakura. He checks the time and sees to his dismay that it's 11:30pm.

"Your plan is flawed," Seto mutters, "Your whole plan is f#%king flawed."

"Shut up Kiaba, drink your coffee," Marik snaps.

"You didn't buy me coffee."

"Of course not. You're rich enough to afford this place, I don't see why I should buy you anything."

"Your generousity warms me," Kaiba says under his breath, his words drenched with sarcasm.

"Yami's already here," Bakura points at the tri-coloured hedgehog bobbing down the aisle with the bottom rim of his cup.

Marik gets up from the booth and heads towards Yami, motioning for him to sit at the corner booth. Yami takes a seat right after Marik. He rubs his arms at the sudden chill from the AC.

"Hand over the puzzle Yami," Marik commands, reaching his hand out towards him. Yami swipes the hand away.

"Not until I see Kaiba first."

"Place the puzzle on the table." Yami reluctantly removes the strap around his neck, gently placing the millennium item between him and Marik.

Marik nods, standing up and motioning with a quick wave at the other end of the room. Yami sees Kaiba and Bakura emerge from the other end. Kaiba stares at Yami with his cold eyes. No emotion escapes from the hostage and Yami feels a pang of dissatisfaction. Kaiba looks as helpless as a lion in a field full of rabbits. Kaiba never shows any weakness, not even when he was with Yami. This always made Yami feel as if he were some expendable toy for Kaiba. Even now, he feels like the same doll Kaiba threw away just days ago.

Kaiba and Bakura stand before the two momentarily before Bakura pushes Kaiba towards the seat next to Marik. Bakura then takes the seat next to Yami.

"Seems like you've been busy since Friday," Yami comments, ignoring the two expectant kidnappers.

"My life isn't what you'd call normal Yami." Kaiba makes no attempt to ask for saving and Yami questions whether he should even save the ungrateful bastard.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't disturb your unmanageable life Kaiba. I'll see you around- or not." Yami makes an attempt to collect his puzzle and leave, but Bakura's firm grip on his shoulder brings him back down to his seat.

"I understand you two are having problems with your relationship-"

"There is no relationship," Kaiba corrects.

"Yes, well, I can see that now," Bakura says in a tone more irritated than moments before, "but there are always second chances. This is a life and death situation that you both should consider with great regard."

"What are you going to do? Kill me with spilled coffee?" Kaiba asks, only adding to Bakura's deepening frown.

"Oh I'm going to do more than that you mother-"

"Enough," Yami interjects, pushing the puzzle towards Marik, "take the puzzle and leave Kaiba alone." This strikes a raised eyebrow from Kaiba.

"What are you doing Yami? Without the puzzle you're just a short midget with panda bear eyes."

"I know," Yami sighs, "but it's not like the former pharaoh of Eygpt was ever good enough for you either." He offers Kaiba a meek smile, but the action is void of any warm emotions.

Just as Marik is about to snatch the puzzle, Kaiba slaps his hand away, securing the puzzle with a firm hand of his own.

"Look, the most these bimbos can do is mind blast me and play puppet doodle with my body for a while. I can handle whatever they throw at me-"

Marik in turn slaps Kaiba's hand away from the puzzle.

"Hostages don't negotiate," he snaps, kicking Kaiba in the shins.

"That's right," Yami agrees, "Now get out of here and go on with your life." With that, Yami pushes the puzzle once again towards Marik.

"Yami, I've been an ass to you. I'm not worth giving up your puzzle for," Kaiba insists, pulling Marik's grip off the millennium item.

"You finally see this now? It's a little too late for an epiphany," Yami says, pushing Kaiba's hands away.

"This isn't an epiphany moron. This is just logical thinking-"

"Kaiba?!" All four look up to find Mai Valentine heading towards them. "Kaiba, hun, I've been trying to reach you all weekend! We've you been babe?"

"Babe?" Yami repeats, his voice a good two octaves higher than usual, "what does she mean by 'babe'?"

"Yami, I can explain," Kaiba begins just as Mai gives him a strong shoulder hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Explain? You dumped me for a duelist reject whore?" Yami exclaims, feeling the revulsion climb up his esophagus as she continues to cradle his upper body tenderly. Mai shoots a vexed glare at him.

"Hey, watch it pal or I'm going to duel your ass to China," she warns, pointing her perfectly manicured finger at him.

"Ooooh, don't scare me Mai. How can I ever defeat your harpies with my almighty Egyptian god cards and quirky ability to win every duel that I play on my TV series?"

"I defeated you once," Kaiba reminds Yami, continuing his fruitless attempts to push Mai's busy fingers away from his body.

"Yeah, when you threatened to kill yourself jerkoff. And you haven't answered my question. Why is Mai with you?"

"Hun, you may be the champion of duel monsters, but I'm the champion of men," Mai replies, stroking Kaiba's cheek fondly. Yami suppresses the rage threatening to boil over his face. "Kaiba and I hooked up about a month ago and he's been smitten for me ever since."

"A month ago?" Yami repeats, his voice higher than prepubescent age, "a MONTH?!"

He looks Kaiba in the eyes with a gleam of danger only seen in men about to kill their targeted prey. Kaiba's expression cracks slightly as he rubs his temples slowly in hard concentration.

"Yami we didn't 'hook' up a month ago we only saw each other on a weekly basis I broke up with you to start dating her," Kaiba explained in one long breath.

"And that makes it any better because?" Yami asks in a more rhetorical fashion. "You told me the relationship had 'run its course'. You never mentioned anything about a whore."

"Hey you snide bas-"

"She's not a whore," Kaiba snaps, placing a hand over Mai's mouth.

"Well then you can just go and die then," Yami snaps back, snatching his millennium puzzle from the table. "Marik, Bakura, you can mind blast this mother fucker until the cows come home."

"Now wait a second here," Bakura shouts, grabbing Yami by the shoulder, "'We have no use for Kaiba."

"And I have no use for Kaiba either," Yami says, removing Bakura's grip from him. "Have fun in hell dick head."

"What is this? Moments ago you were willing to give up your millennium puzzle for this man. Why should it change now with a woman in the picture?" Marik asks as Yami attempts to push past Bakura.

"Well, moments ago, I didn't think Kaiba would be a sexually confused ape bent on picking up cheap whores on the street- sorry Mai. No offense, but you're stepping on my territory bitch." Yami says the apology half-heartedly as he continues to glare at Kaiba.

"Quit it Yami. I don't need your help," Kaiba yells cringing with the piling frustration building in his mind.

"Fine, I'm leaving." With that, Yami pushes Bakura and leaves the room, making a visible effort to slam the automatic door shut as he exits the building.

Bakura crushes his empty coffee cup, muttering under his breath as he heads for the exit. Marik quickly follows him, but not before whacking Kaiba on the head with his millennium rod as he pushes past him and Mai. Kaiba rubs the side of his head as he watches his kidnappers leave, but he makes no attempt to seek revenge. Not now at least.

Mai sits herself down on his lap, using her slender fingers to lead his gaze to her own. She fiddles with his brown hair and he subconsciously runs his fingers down her golden locks. It's strange, he feels no attraction for this woman and yet he is drawn to her even more. It's not the pungent perfume on her neck or her glossy lips that pucker every time she says a word. There's something else about Mai Valentine that keeps Seto Kaiba strapped in such a strong bind. He cannot escape this temptress's grasp. He kisses her softly, lightly brushing her lips. Mai purrs and for a moment, he sees Yami nestled in his arms.

-

Bakura hugs Marik's small waist as he speeds down the winding roads of Domino City. The motorbike's roars cut through the night, which luminosity gives off a glare from street lamps and neon signs. He presses himself close against Marik's back, feeling his frustration engulf his own confused soul.

What the fuck just happened?

Bakura doesn't know whether to be displeased or….something else. Their plan failed, but it wasn't what they had anticipated or prepared for. In all honesty, he doesn't know whether to be sorry for Yami, Seto Kaiba, or themselves. It doesn't matter. For now, all Bakura wants to do is collapse in bed and sleep off this night's events.

"Bakura?"

"Yes Marik?" Bakura shouts over the strong winds roaring in his ears.

"Forget it. I don't even know anymore. Let's just go home and sleep."

_Agreed, _Bakura thinks, resting his cheek in Marik's thick nest of hair. _Rest before another useless attempt at a stupid ancient puzzle._

-----

**Next Chapter: TBA**


	4. Enemies for Comfort

**Schemes with Love**

**Chapter Four: Enemies for Comfort**

_Warning: This is a yaoi fic. Chapter contains explicit scenes and minor nudity_

_-----_

Yami wipes his cheeks dry as he walks down the empty streets of Domino City's Back Alley (known to be the worst side of town, but in this state of mind, Yami can care less if it's infested with man-eating wolverines). He carries the millennium puzzle in both hands, suddenly feeling its entire weight pulling at his arms.

This didn't make any sense. Yami doesn't understand. He can't understand. God, he needs another beer.

He turns a corner and finds himself at the back of apartment buildings. Continuing his long strides down the road, Yami clutches the puzzle with such force his fingers shake from the pressure.

By the time Yami looks up to check his surroundings, he's already at the end of the road. It's no use. He can't think properly. Yami needs company to get his thoughts collected.

Recognizing the fire escape to his left, Yami lifts himself up with the ladder and begins to climb the steps to the fifth floor. He counts the windows until her reaches the third one and gently shakes it. The window is unlocked. With one quick pull, he opens the window and slips in.

The lights are off, but familiarity with the area makes it easy for Yami to maneuver himself around the appliances and furniture. He moves down the narrow hallway, feeling for a doorknob. He touches the cold metal and turns it, swinging the door open.

Bakura pokes his head up from under the covers and tumbles to the floor along with the bed sheets at the sight of Yami. Malik jumps up on the mattress in all his naked glory. He's flustered by the whole commotion and doesn't notice Yami until the tri-coloured hedgehog gives a small wave.

"Bloody fuck Yami, _why _are you here?" Bakura shouts, wrapping his lower torso with the bed sheet.

"Forget why you're here, just get the fuck out for fuck's sake," Malik snaps, not bothering to cover himself as he points a shaking finger out the door.

"You know what, I'll just wait in the kitchen," Yami says, quickly shutting the door behind him before the two can begin chucking random objects in his general direction.

Malik jumps of the bed, scowling as he locks the door. He turns around to find Bakura putting on his jeans.

"What are you doing?" he asks, picking up the blankets and tossing it back on the bed.

"Putting on pants, what does it look like?"

"You're not honestly going out there are you?"

"And what else do you suppose we do Marik?" Bakura inquires, zipping his jeans.

"What about your boner?" Bakura gives Marik a bitter grin.

"Nothing pulls the lever down faster than having your nemesis barge into your bedroom while you're in the middle of sex."

"Right," Marik agrees, grabbing his pants and slipping them on.

Hand in hand, the two unlock the door and head to the kitchen where they find Yami basked in the refrigerator light as he raids its contents. He emerges with a case of Heineken.

Yami grabs a can and pops the lid open, taking a long thirst quenching drink. Bakura grabs two and tosses one to Marik.

"So Pharaoh, come here to give us your puzzle have you?" Bakura jokes, but there is a hint of seriousness that makes that statement less than laughable.

Yami says nothing, finishes his beer, crushes the can, tosses it in the sink, and takes another one from the case. Bakura gives Marik a sideways glance.

"If this is about Kaiba, then take your business else where because-"

"He left me for a whore," Yami says, staring out the window with a concentrated look. There is another exchange of sideways glances.

Marik sits himself down at the kitchen counter. Bakura fiddles with his millennium ring which hangs around Marik's neck. Yami pays no attention to the two as he reaches for his third can of beer.

Bakura eyes the puzzle attached to Yami, licking his lips as he turns to face him.

"Ah well, shits for him. Perhaps losing your millennium item will help lift the weight off your shoulders," Bakura suggests , already reaching out for the puzzle. Yami turns just as Bakura brushes the puzzle with his fingertips.

"I mean, what did I do wrong? I'm the fucking Pharaoh of Egypt. You'd think that would leave some impression on him, but noooo. He dumps me for a sexy skank. I might as well just turn back to my useless panda bear self."

"Does this mean I can obtain your millennium item?" Bakura asks eagerly. Yami gives him a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not Bakura. I'm giving this to Joey," replies Yami, holding it up to both of them as if in mockery.

"Joey?!" both scream in unison. Bakura snatches Yami's fifth can of beer just as he's about to finish the last half of it.

"Now look here Yami," Bakura hisses, tossing the can into the sink, "Possessing Joey, or even allowing him to safe keep the millennium puzzle is like handing it over to a nutless monkey. Or worse, a whanking hotdog."

"Oh, and I guess handing it over to you is any better because…?"

"At least we know what to do with the thing," Marik says.

Yami chuckles, opening another beer. He can already feel his cheeks burning and face glow. The can feels so cold in his hand and he can barely lift it with its dense weight.

Lights begin to flash in the background as he begins to hear muggy voices chant his name in the distance, '_Yami, Yami, Yami'. _It's as if he's in the midst of a sacrificial tribal chant. Strong arms lift him onto a cloud, which transports him into the starry night sky. Each little star twinkles in greeting as he passes them, waving a soft hello and goodbye as he goes.

Naked midgets prance around his cloud enclosure, singing children's melodies that he can't remember the lyrics to. Mary had a something something vagina? It went something like that.

Suddenly the cloud starts to descend and he feels his forehead become very cold and wet. He reaches up and removes the damp cloth, clenching it in his hand as he gets up from the couch. Marik pushes him back onto the couch and he lands back in a fluff of pillows.

"Get back down you lousy drunk. You can settle your love woes later when you have the right mind," says Marik, placing the damp cloth back on Yami's forehead.

Yami's head dances with fuzzy kuribohs, making his voice seem detached as he mutters, "What happened?"

"Let's see," Marik begins, crossing his arms, "out of the blue you started to cry, saying that the beer was too cold and heavy. Then you went in a wail, saying everything was '_tripping you out' _and the '_sky was falling like Seto was for that rat tramp Mai Valentine who should technically be with Joey, but instead took your heartless man'. _After that, you started singing erotic versions of children's lullabies, all of which mind you I can never look at the same again. Bakura and I managed to get you to the couch, but then you proceeded to barf on him so now Bakura's been in the shower for a good hour and you've been collapsed on the couch since then and I've had the misfortune of nursing you up until now."

"Sorry Marik, did you say something? I can't hear you over the pounding in my ears," Yami says, looking at the tanned boy with glazed over eyes.

Marik throws the blanket over Yami's head and walks back to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Why de decided to take Yami in, he has no idea. Oh wait, right. It's for Yami's millennium puzzle, which now sits comfortably on his dressing room table. Ah. Yes. Excellent.

-----

**Next Chapter: Losses **

_Thanks for the review Yami's Aibou. It made me giddy like a school girl in love =p And thank you for those who have put my story on their alert! Much appreciated and I will update soon!_

_Please r&r!_


	5. Losses

**Schemes with Love**

**Chapter Five: Losses**

_Warning: This is a yaoi fic. _

_-----_

Yugi rips the clothes hangers from his closet, tossing them aimlessly behind him on the floor. He opens the shoeboxes stacked at the bottom and dumps out the sneakers, photos, and random nick nacks stuffed in them. He then proceeds towards his bed stand and rummages through the contents only to slump to the floor and clench his head with white knuckles.

Where is it? Where is his millennium puzzle?

He recalls his gay spirit possessing his body last Friday…and that was it. The sleep deprivation and drunkenness made the Pharaoh's memories a complete blur in his mind when he woke up in his room…on a Monday. And his millennium puzzle is missing.

He searched his room twice, well, this is the third time, but to no avail. His puzzle is nowhere in sight.

Somewhere, his phone begins to ring. Yugi digs through the clothes pile, finally fishing out his phone from one of his back pockets.

"Hello?" he says breathlessly.

"Yami? Are you okay?"

"Joey, it's Yugi."

"Yug? No way, how's Yami?"

"I don't know. My millennium puzzle is missing and I can't remember a thing. Why do I still have a hangover?"

"Oh my God. Yug, stay where you are, I'll be right over."

-----

"Let me get this straight Joey. Seto broke up with the Pharaoh, then got kidnapped by Bakura and Marik, and then Yami left to meet them at Johnny's Coffee shop to give them my millennium puzzle, and you haven't seen him since?"

"You got it," Joey nods. He's stretched out on Yugi's bed, holding his head up with his propped arm.

Yugi sits himself on his chair, mumbling, "Well that's just great."

Joey takes Yugi's cel and punches in a number before handing it to his midget friend. "Here, I think you should talk to him to get a better picture."

Yugi raises his eyebrow at Joey, but takes the phone, pressing the receiver to his ear. A voice answers him in anger.

"Yami, she is _not _a whore. Don't call me, don't talk to me, I'm through with your-"

"It's Yugi." He tries to suppress his ultimate confusion.

"Oh- what?"

"My millennium puzzle's missing and Joey says you're probably the last person to have seen me."

"And you don't have a recollection of what happened this past weekend, Ya- I mean, Yugi."

"Unfortunately no, Kaiba. I was hoping you could fill in the blanks."

There is a click and the other end dies.

Yugi looks up at Joey, asking, "What was that? Why did he hang up on me?"

Joey takes out his cel phone and punches in Kaiba's number, handing it to Yugi. There was a long wait before Kaiba answers.

"Wheeler, how did you get my number?"

"Look Kaiba, whatever happened between you and Yami, I need to know. My puzzle is missing and I need to find it."

Kaiba lets out a long exasperated sigh before answering, "I think its best that damn puzzle stays lost."

"There's no point in running away Kaiba. What if he comes back possessed in some other body? What if the puzzle is lost in the wrong hands? This situation can get really dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as I'm going to get if you call again."

Kaiba disconnects once more.

Yugi looks up at Joey.

"Now what do we do Joey?"

"Listen Yug, I think we're going to have to go snoopin' around Marik and Bakura's. I bet they have something to do with this."

"You think Joey? I think we should have called them first before pissing Kaiba off."

-----

Bakura answers the door and quickly slams it before Marik can peek at their unsuspecting visitors.

"It's Yugi," Bakura says. Marik runs to the bedroom and emerges with the puzzle.

"I'll meet you at central park."

"Oh no. No, no. This isn't how this is going to work." Bakura walks briskly towards Marik and snatches the puzzle from his hands. He wears it around his neck and heads towards the fire escape just as there is another knock on the door. "I'll see you at central park Marik."

Bakura disappears out the window and Marik is left with the banging door. He shakes his head in disbelief, heading towards the front entrance.

"What is it- oh, it's you two. Surprise, surprise," Marik says through the small crack in the door.

"Marik, let us in. We need to talk," Joey says.

"Oh no. Look Wheeler, just because Bakura and I are the only stable gay couple here doesn't mean you or anyone else can keep barging into our home every time one of you have some homosexual complication-"

Joey coughs loudly, giving him a warning glance. Marik looks at Yugi's blank face, then at Joey, then says, "Well, what are you here for?"

"We're looking for my millennium puzzle," Yugi replies, wondering whether or not he should inquire further into Marik's former comment.

"Not here, sorry," Marik says, hastily shutting the door. Joey shoves his foot in between the frame.

"Wait a sec, Marik. You were the one holding Kaiba as hostage for the puzzle. Fill us in on the details."

"Is that all you want from me?"

"Not unless you actually have the puzzle," Yugi adds.

"I don't," Marik says, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. "Here's what happened. We met at some coffee shop, Mai came, Yami got pissed because apparently Seto broke up with him for her- which wasn't a very tasteful choice in my opinion, I think he should have went for Serenity if he was going to try and pretend to be straight- then they proceeded to argue, which ended with Yami storming out, Bakura and I left seeing as we lost our chance to take the Pharaoh's millennium item, and whatever happened to the Pharaoh or Kaiba after that is a mystery to me."

"Are you serious? Kaiba's with Mai?" Joey shouts, "I thought she was into me!"

"Ditto," Marik agrees, "word on the street is that she's actually a whore."

"Where's Bakura?" Yugi asks.

"Out to get park- I mean, beer."

"Does he know anything about this-"

"No," Marik interrupts. "Look, I have somewhere I need to be right now, so if you don't mind…"

"What do you suppose we do now?" Joey asks.

"Talk to Seto," Marik suggests.

"Already done that."

"Mai?"

"No, but I don't think that will help."

"Well, shits to you. Got to go now. Good luck boys." With that, Marik shuts the door. He leans against the wooden frame and breathes a sigh of relief.

After hearing Joey and Yugi's muffled conversation and their footsteps as they walk away, he opens the door cautiously. Good, they're finally gone. Now to meet Bakura.

----

The taxi pulls up to central park and Marik steps out, immediately spotting Bakura's ridiculous white hair at the rest area. He approaches him, silently placing his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"Do you have the item?" Marik inquires.

"Of course."

"Oh. Good."

"Bakura, are you okay? You seem pale." Marik sits himself next to Bakura and gently sweeps the bangs away from Bakura's eyes. He glances at Marik, but Marik turns his gaze away, feeling a chill run along his skin.

"Marik…I need to get going now," Bakura says slowly, rising from the bench.

Marik grabs his hand, just as he is about to leave, asking, "Where are you going?"

Bakura glances behind at Marik. The stare is enough to make Marik release his grip. The white-haired boy leans close to Marik, his lips brushing his ear.

"I'll be careful with the millennium item you do have Marik Istar."

Marik tries to move, but he's paralyzed. It isn't until Bakura disappears from his sight that his muscles finally relax. He jumps from the bench and runs out to the road to hail a taxi.

He doesn't bother to close the front entrance as he storms into the bedroom. He checks the draws, shelves, closet, under the bed, between the mattress, but the place is clean. Too clean.

Yami has the items.

-----

Kaiba continues to type rapidly on his laptop, his full concentration on the screen as Mai paces the room, examining the artifacts and paintings lined against the walls. She touches the cold marble columns, admiring the luxury of the entire room. Her gaze turns towards Kaiba, who is still focused on his work.

"Kaiba, hun?"

He doesn't answer. Only the brief pause in his typing tells her that he's giving her a bit of his attention.

"You wanna get some sushi for lunch?"

"Cancel any meal plans. I need to get this proposal finished by evening."

"Oh, but you can't work on an empty stomach," she purred, striding her long legs towards the Kaiba Corp CEO. " We can order take out."

Kaiba glances briefly at Mai before turning his focus back on the screen, saying, "You're beginning to annoy me like Wheeler."

"Oh, that Joey? I'm totally over him if that's what you're worried about. Joey Wheeler is behind me in my past. He's no longer apart of my life and I don't care about him even the slightest."

"That Wheeler boy is gay," Kaiba mumbled.

"Oh, all the men I love are homosexual!" Mai suddenly bursts into tears, throwing herself on Kaiba in heaps of sobs.

Kaiba quickly saves and shuts his computer, fearing the worst from Mai's unstable emotions.

"I meant gay as in he's a moron. I don't give a rat's ass if he's gay gay," he snaps, shrugging off Mai's grip around his body.

"No!" Mai shouts, "I saw the magazines between his mattress. He's a raging closet homosexual!" This confession only makes Mai cry harder.

"Please Mai! Too much information!" Kaiba shouts back, opening his draws and rummaging for tissue. He hands her a box, looking away in disgust as she blows her nose.

"I knew you never loved me," Mai sniffles, fiddling with a new tissue.

Kaiba can feel his eye twitching, as he says, "Of course not. I don't _love_ Mai. I said I was attracted to you."

"Then why don't you love me?"

"Oh my god. Don't start this up again.."

"Why doesn't anybody understand me?"

Kaiba slams his oak desk hard enough to cause the surrounding ornaments to rattle.

"Mai, no one understands you because you dress like someone who gets picked up at the street corner, I don't love you because we've only seen each other for a month and only started dating four days ago, and whether or not Joey's a homosexual or not really doesn't matter because he's a moron and no one loves him."

"But I love-"

"_No one _loves him, Mai." Kaiba rises from his chair and heads towards the door, opening it for her. "Now let's go for lunch."

Mai wiped her tears, giving Kaiba a meek smile. The two clambered down the stairs towards the front entrance Just as Kaiba is about to step out, he bumps into a fluff of white hair.

"What the- Bakura?" He glares down at the massive head hair, narrowing his eyes at the sight of the millennium puzzle around Bakura's neck.

"Greetings Kaiba."

"Bakura, why do you have the-"

"Oh, don't worry," Bakura interjects, "It's really me. Bakura."

Kaiba closes the door behind him, pushing Mai aside before saying, "Then what do you want?"

Bakura leans forward until he's nose to nose with Kaiba.

"I want you Seto Kaiba. I want you."

-----

**Next Chapter: TBA**

_Heh heh, thank you for reviewing Lady Broken Doll =] I look forward to reading more of your reviews! Next chapter will be up next week or so._


	6. A New Scheme

**Schemes with Love**

**Chapter Six: A New Scheme**

_Warning: This is a yaoi fic. _

_-----_

Bakura glares at his possessor, clenching his fists in an attempt to suppress his fury.

"Get out of my fucking body pharaoh."

"Relax Bakura. I wasn't expecting to be here either."

"Look, just stay in that nice pyramid necklace of yours and leave me out of your little schemes. I have business of my own to take care of-"

"Oh, and I'm sure that doesn't inadvertently involve me."

Bakura lets out a scream, kicking the air in front of Yami. The Pharaoh sighs. He can't blame the man. He doesn't like his predicament either.

"Sorry Bakura, but I need to settle things between him."

"What, send him to the shadow realm?"

Yami pauses to contemplate the idea, but shakes his head. He finally says, "No."

"Then what?"

There is another long pause before Yami answers.

Bakura smirks. "Fine. I will go along with your little plan. But once this is done, I'm finishing you once and for all."

"Sure Bakura. Whatever."

-----

Kaiba pushes Bakura abruptly so that he's an arm's length away. He glares at the grinning white-haired boy, also taking note of Mai's enormous breasts pressing up against his back.

"Look bush wig, I'm not some possession you can go and claim. Now get out of my way," orders Kaiba. Bakura makes no attempt to move.

"How very interesting. Perhaps you will think otherwise when I defeat you in a duel. What says you Seto? How about a little game?"

"I don't have time for your silly requests, now if you don't mind…" Kaiba pushes pass Bakura.

Giving one last glance at him, Mai follows Kaiba. Before they even take ten steps, a cold grip suddenly clenches the couple. Kaiba hears Mai's shrill scream, but can't turn himself to help her. He hears her body crumple to the ground.

Bakura's brisk steps send chills down Kaiba's spine with each clack. He hears Mai's body being dragged then hoisted up. Before walking pass, Bakura leans forward so that his mouth is close to Kaiba's ear.

"Midnight. Your game shop. I'll be waiting…Seto."

-----

Yugi pokes his head up from behind the garbage dump as Joey pops up his beneath him. They had been watching Marik's apartment building for the pass twenty minutes since Marik left. After the tanned boy exited the building, they raided the flat, but found no millennium item.

"Yug, I think we've waiting enough. I don't think the guy's coming back for a-"

"Shh! Joey, look! It's Marik!" Yugi quickly pulls his blond friend down as Marik runs up the stairs.

He fumbles for the keys, hastily unlocking the door and barging in. The boy's in such a rush, he left the door open.

Joey gives Yugi a sideways glance, asking, "Should we go in?"

Yugi nods. "We have no choice Joey. I need to find my puzzle."

They enter just as Marik throws the bed sheets out the bedroom door. All the while, he's screaming, "No, no, NO! Damn that Pharaoh!"

Joey runs in and grabs Marik by the collar.

"So you do know something about Yugi's millennium puzzle you no good lying freak."

"Bite me Wheeler."

Yugi pulls the two apart from each other, saying, "Stop it you guys! Marik, you have to tell us what happened because from what I can see right now, you obviously don't have the puzzle anymore."

Marik narrows his eyes at the midget, but replies. "Your stupid Pharaoh possessed Bakura and rang off somewhere with both the puzzle and ring."

"What do you suppose Yami's planning Yug?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Joey," Yugi sighs.

"That nut case is probably over at Kaiba's," Marik says.

"Then that's where we're headed!" Joey cries, already heading out the door.

Yugi grabs Joey's arm just as he's about to turn the doorknob.

"Wait Joey!" he says, turning his attention back to Marik. "Why don't you join us Marik? I know this is a little unorthodox, but we could use all the help we can get."

"I'll tag along with your little scheme, but I'm not joining any team of yours Moto. You got that?" Marik throws Yugi a helmet. "We'll take my motobike."

"Hey, what about me?" Joey says. Marik smirks.

"You'll live without protection Wheeler. You don't have much to protect anyways."

-----

Mai awakes to the cold. She reaches her hand out, but only touches the darkness surrounding her. The stone floor is different from the one at Kaiba's. She stands and waits for her eyes to adjust to the shadows. If she wasn't any wiser, she'd have thought she was in a dungeon.

She uses her outstretched arms to guide her around the darkness. It takes a while, but she finally manages to find a doorway. Mai gently pushes the door open and peeks outside.

Down the hallway, she sees a shadow move towards her. The figure's footsteps echo down the narrow stone hallway. She opens the door a little wider to get a closer look, but still cannot see pass the deep shadows. Mai pushes the door open a little further, but suddenly feels the door swing wide open. She collapses to the ground, yelping at the sudden pull of gravity.

The shadow stops a few feet away from Mai, looking just as surprised as she is.

"Mai?"

Mai looks up to find Yami staring down at her with cold eyes. Was she going to die?

-----

_**Sorry about the late update- and the short chapter. If any of you have any ideas of how I should continue the story, please share them! I'm beginning to run out of ideas of my own.**_

**Next Chapter: TBA**


	7. Seto's Piece of Mind I

**Schemes with Love**

**Chapter Seven: Seto's Peace of Mind (part I)**

_Warning: This is a yaoi fic. _

_-----_

He remembers the first time he met Yami. It wasn't the duel, no. They were only mere strangers in the dueling arena. Kaiba only knew him as a duelist back then. He didn't know him as his lover until they put their cards aside and saw each other for who they were.

That time came weeks after Pegasus's tournament. Heavy rainfall flooded the streets of Domino City. Kaiba was inside the comfort of his limo, barely feeling the affects of the inconvenient weather. His driver drove down the street with steady care and Kaiba for once didn't feel burdened by the snail pace. He was early for his afternoon presentation and could spare a few extra minutes for traffic safety.

The windows were distorted with rainfall, but despite that, the unmistakable tri-coloured hair stuck out like fireworks. Normally, Kaiba didn't give a rat's ass about any of the midget's predicaments. He almost enjoyed seeing the shrimp in misery rather than up in his duelist pedestal. The car stopped at a red light and Kaiba watched as the lanky panda passed the black car. Rain ran down his face and beat his school uniform against his skin.

The sight of Yugi's misfortune in the raging rain would have given him inner pleasure, but it wasn't Yugi he was staring at. It was Yami. He could tell by the sharp eyes staring out ahead. The mighty duelist didn't even flinch or cower at the storm before him. He only continued to walk on to his unknown direction.

The light switched to green. Just as the driver was about to accelerate, Kaiba called out for him to stop. He ambled out of the car and stood under the rain for a moment, taking in the surprising warmth each drop brought on his skin. Despite his unpreparedness for the weather, Yami seemed collected and strong.

Seto didn't know what he was doing. He had only encountered the man a handful of times and never had a conversation outside the realm of cards. He heard himself call out Yami's name. The voice he heard was filled with uncertainty, almost fear. Yami continued his walk, not aware that he was being beckoned. Seto tried again, this time louder, but his voice had even lesser conviction.

Yami stopped, pausing a moment before turning around. They were standing twenty feet away from each other. Even with the distance, his eyes still penetrated Kaiba. He felt so exposed, so naked under Yami's gaze.

Kaiba opened the door wider and motioned for Yami to get in. Yami stared at the black car, then at Seto. He quirked his eyebrow at Kaiba and a slight frown formed on his thin lips.

_Stop wasting my time and get in._

Still Yami hesitated and he took his time to walk towards the car. He nodded his head at Kaiba in gratitude as he ducked his head and slid in. Kaiba took the seat next to him and motioned for the driver to continue to their destination. He tilted his head towards Yami.

_Where to?_

_Game shop._

_You were going to walk all the way home? That's ten miles from here._

Yami shrugged, keeping his eyes glued out the window. His hand cupped his mouth as he rested his elbow on the side ledge along the car door. Droplets of rainwater dripped from the points of his hair onto his already soaked pants. He was making a notable rain puddle on Seto's leather seats.

Yami's eyes closed and his shoulders began to slump. The boy leaned forward, causing his elbow to accidently touch the window button. The glass slowly slid down, letting the storm into the car.

A startled Yami jumped from his seat, blinking furiously at the pounding rain. Sighing, Seto reached out and pressed the button to close the window. His hand briefly brushed Yami's. It was surprising how much warmer Seto was compared to him. He glanced over at Yami and froze. Their faces were fingertips apart.

The car hit a bumpy road and Seto felt his body slowly lurch towards Yami. Their cheeks grazed each other, but he pulled away immediately, toppling back to his seat.

_Get away from me disgusting freak._

Yami only stared wide-eyed at the man, still confused with the situation. Kaiba rubbed his cheek, frowning. Yami touched his own, but said nothing. He continued to look out the window, this time more awake.

After dropping Yami off, he went directly to his presentation. It was difficult to concentrate for that two-hour period. The only thing he could focus on was his rapid heartbeat and how it stung and suffocated him the moment the Pharaoh's cheek met his.

-----

His heart still bursts every time he encounters the boy. The impulsive emotions irritate him for the very fact that he has no control over them. They were like consistent tides, coming at Yami's arrival and subsiding the moment he leaves. How he longs to see Yami once more rather than his annoying other half, Yugi.

Kaiba doesn't like the midget fellow. Indeed they share the same body and essentially the same morals, but their minds are divided. Yami's is diamond while Yugi's is crystal. Both are similar and to the simple minded, the same; but to the experienced, it is obvious who comes out the victor in quality. Kaiba sees that extra quality in Yami. He saw it the moment the bastard mind blasted him on their first duel together.

Despite being humiliated by an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, the thought that someone can be his very equal excites him. Finally someone he can give his respect and approval. He may have finally found someone he could love other than Mokuba.

Those thoughts have shattered and remain broken. He is not at all surprised, but now his heart bursts in a way that only makes him want to gag.

It happened on the day when he drove over to the game shop to see Yami only to find Yugi awaiting him.

**------**

_**Part II of this chapter will be up next weekend! =) Excited to learn why Seto broke up with Yami? Keep your anticipations high! It'll be awesomeness.**_


End file.
